3D cameras, as disclosed in the current state of the art, are not required by the present invention. A 2D camera is different from a 3D camera as a 3D camera consists of either: (1) two 2D cameras and special hardware to synchronize the images obtained via the 2D cameras; (2) one 2D camera plus infrared sensors; or (3) other technology comprising an array of sensors. 3D cameras use both image capture and creation of a depth map of the image. The present invention does not require a depth map of the image. 3D cameras are not included in the mass market available for mobile devices, except in some niche markets, so most mobile devices only comprise an included 2D camera.
The mass market available to most mobile device does not currently provide a solution to scan/image a human body using a 2D camera to create and analyze a human 3D body digital model, as well display it in 3D and share the 3D object in a web-enabled 3D format, providing an ability to access it with full 3D visual and metric information from any device, anytime, and anywhere. The present invention addresses this problem.